


A Tale of Tara Babcock and BBC

by sojothepale



Category: Tara Babcock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojothepale/pseuds/sojothepale
Summary: A quick tale of Tara Babcock and BBC





	A Tale of Tara Babcock and BBC

“Pretty much anywhere but on top of my plushes.” Tara waved her hand about an incredible mound of color strewn on top of a couch. Its red tint was barely visible due to the video-game related merchandise. 

“Don’t wanna get em’ messy?” A deeper voice chimed in, stood opposite to the busty blonde. 

Nodding furiously in agreement, Tara parted her billowy lips to reveal flashy, porcelain teeth. “Yeah, it’s like fucking in cosplay shit – stuff’s expensive.”

“Aight, so…where can I tear dat ass up? Bedroom should make the most sense…unless what’s his name is in there?” The one-track minded male navigated his eyes to Tara’s shorts failing to properly confine every inch of her.

“His name’s Jay,” Tara leaned in, eyes raised with big smile stretching across her face. “But no, he’s out for a bit. You wanna fuck me where he gets to fuck me?” Her tongue painted her lips, making them appear even more supple than before.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.” He bridged their distance, now towering over the practically purring internet personality. Biting his lower lip, his hand crept underneath one of Tara’s shorts’ flaps and squeezed vigorously. “Damn, white girls really are getting’ thicker these days.”

“Nnnn, you just gonna stand here and cop a feel or are we, uh…” Tara’s voice dithered to a slight whisper, but her intent was loud and clear.

Without even thinking about it, he hoisted her up over his shoulder began marching in an unknown direction. “Ain’t about to fuck around anymore.”

Tara cackled at the premise of being overpowered, watching her hair sway beneath her as she simply let him take control. “But wait, you don’t even know where the bedroom is.”

“I’ll find it!” He boomed, turning his head into doorways until he found his destination. “Ay, ‘er we go.” The lights were shut off, but he could still make out the visual of her bed – where he promptly dropped her.

“Oh, fuck!” Tara exclaimed. “You weren’t kid-“

He cut her off with a swift and firm hand clasped tightly on her throat. “You talk too damn much, bitch.” 

Tara squinted with half-excited amusement, intrigued to see how far he would take this. She began maneuvering her hand up and down her chest, practically clawing through the t-shirt she adorned. Her feet burrowed into the soft sheets she was forced onto moments earlier. 

“Actually, Ima need that throat.” He jested, freeing his hand from her neck. Streaks of red maintained an imprint where he once was, which he took pleasure in while unfastening his pants. “That ain’t shit compared to what this is gon’ do.”

“Holy…” Tara marveled, eyes now glued to what nature had gifted this man. She sat up to fully admire it, but was once again cut off as she felt her hair being snatched to the side.

His muscular figure barreled toward her and plunged as deep into her as he could, noticing he had already relinquished tears from Tara’s eyes brought a crooked smile to his face. “Already, huh?”

Tara didn’t reflexively pull back, nor did she have much momentum to. Instead, she looked forward and let him rest inside. Saliva started to pool up in her throat, but she couldn’t let it seep out. This quiet warmth was slowly building to a loud mess the longer she allowed him to call her throat ‘home’. “Nnn…” She fought back every urge to gag, water streaming down her face and colliding with her mascara.

“Good girl.” The aggressor pulled back, allowing her to catch her breath.

“Oh…fuck…fuck...fuuuck…” She began to laugh, wiping tears off of her cheeks. “ I almost…”

He was back at it again, this time ferociously acting like a piston. After a while, to better demonstrate his dominance, he began pulling and pushing her head rather than doing the thrusting himself. Eventually, Tara caught wise to it and began doing the leg-work herself. 

“Mmmmm…nnn..gnnn..gwahhh…gwahh…ngnn…” Tara choked and spat in every direction, sloshing a combination of their liquids all over one another. She was truly submissive, acting in accordance to his demands as though she was ordered to do so. Once saliva coated every inch of her mouth, she swallowed it down and kept it there – at this point, very much enjoying the flavor.

“Now we gon’ see what dat ass looks like.” Now free from her throat, though the warmth and saliva still trailed up and down. Dripping from her accommodations, he stood at attention as though he expected the work to be done for him.

Sure enough, Tara yanked her shorts off and flung them to a dark corner of the room. Panting with a dash of exhaust and plenty of excitement, she bent over and put herself on display.

“Gooooood girl, let’s see what we got.” He continued his mean streak by pushing her face further into the pillow she rested on. Right after a quick, but barbaric smack he plowed forward. 

“Nnfffff!” Tara squealed, still muffled by the pillow she was face to face with. 

With each clash came a reverberance that echoed through Tara’s body, wobbling up and down as she painfully moaned for more. Knowing she created the lubricant that he would use to thrust inside of her gave the sex-fiend a type of satisfaction that was more than grateful for. A few repeat-smacks from his end made her redder than her neck appeared to be earlier – no doubt making her long Twitch sessions a struggle later that night. 

“Nnnn..f…..f..fff….” She could feel his hand forcing her further and further into the pillow, expecting him to release his seed at any moment. 

“Ahhh…..yeah…fuck…” He climaxed in such massive quantities that he began to spill out. “Bitch, you gon’ have to clean this up. I’m out ‘afta ‘dis.” Resting for just a bit longer as he reveled in her warmth once more, he gave her another tight squeeze and pulled out.

==========================================================================================  


Hiya! I write NSFW fanfics, rate dicks, and sell modeling pics 8)

Won't you commission me? <3

💰Prices // https://imgur.com/a/dHqiQiq

📩Email (Business) // sarahjojof@gmail.com


End file.
